The Hunted And The Wanted
by xJadelynWestx
Summary: When Stefan enlists help from Bonnie to take down Connor Jordan, things go a bit differently than planned


Bonnie knew from the moment the phone left her ear what she had to do. Since the hunter named Connor had come into town, she had been devising a plan to rid the town of him. If anyone was going to rid this town of rogue supernaturals, it was going to be her. As she hit the end call button once her conversation with Stefan was done, she immediately grabbed her grimoire, heading to the place he'd specified that they'd lured Connor for everything to take place. Bonnie definitely didn't condone the murder of anyone, much less a human, but she knew this man was less than innocent. He had killed many supernaturals without rhyme or reason, upsetting the balance of nature that she felt, as a witch, it was her job to defend.

Once she was ready, she drove over to the location: the square. As she drove, her nerves pulled at her, begging her to just turn around and go home. She knew the spirits were upset with her, hell, they'd even tortured Grams, the single most important person to her to show her exactly how they felt, yet Bonnie still found herself wanting to help her friends, no matter how moral or immoral the situation may have been. She was caught in something that she was never meant to be part of, and now she planned to finish what she'd started. Her friends had enlisted her help, and though she was the one who was supposed to consider the damned, she planned to do everything in her power to make sure she didn't end up that way.

Every inch of her body begged her to back down as she took her parking spot in the square, shutting off her car and merely sitting there for a moment. She was doing this for her friends; for Elena, for Caroline, for Stefan, for Tyler, and even at the stretch of her imagination, for Damon. They needed her, and though her main thoughts fell on Stefan as she remembered his concern for her in her time of need, she wanted to do this for all of them, each of them for different reasons.

As she became lost in her thoughts, a slight smile spread across her lips as she thought of Stefan. His green eyes, the way they sparkled when he smiled, always leaving Bonnie no choice but to smile back, his compassionate attitude and the way he always cared for everyone but himself, a quality she liked to think she possessed too. She tried to be selfless like he was, however, there was only so much that a girl could take before she let her own selfish side shine through.

After what had happened with Grams, Bonnie had been traumatized, to say the least. She couldn't properly conduct even the simplest of spells without seeing the pain that the spirits had inflicted pass over Grams' face, the image playing as vividly in her mind as if it were happening over and over again. Yet, despite that, Stefan was the only one who had come to check on Bonnie. Given, he'd had an ulterior motive for coming by, but he did seem to show interest in the fact that she was hurting. Her main question had been where was Elena, other than dealing with the transition Bonnie had tried her hardest to keep from happening? Where were Tyler and Caroline, besides somewhere having sex? That's all they seemed to do lately, anyway. Damon, was well, Damon, and Jeremy could only say so much about the situation before it became repetitive. But Stefan, he'd offered her someone to talk to, someone who understand, and who tried to rationalize what could have happened, something the others hadn't done. Bonnie bit her lip in the center and nodded slowly as she thought. That's what she liked about Stefan: he always seemed to give her a new perspective on things.

Finally swallowing her nerves, Bonnie got out of her car and met Stefan in the alleyway that he'd told her he'd be waiting over the phone. After rounding the corner, her eyes found his and she moved closer as he motioned for her to do such. "Do you remember the plan?" he asked, only loud enough for the two of them to pick up on. Bonnie nodded silently and then smiled, "Don't worry, Stefan. I won't let you get yourself killed trying to be the Lone Ranger." Stefan rolled his eyes slightly, a smirk gracing his lips as his hand stroked over the length of her hair, causing her eyes to fall shut momentarily, his hand falling back to his side as he stepped out of the alleyway, off to draw Connor's attention from where he sat in the spot that had become his usual table on the Grill's outdoor patio seating area.

Bonnie's eyes soon opened once more, watching as Stefan walked away. The plan was for Stefan to make a spectacle of himself to where it would be realized that he was supernatural until Connor took enough notice to which he would attempt to act upon his realizations. When he did so, Stefan would lure him back to the alleyway where Bonnie and Damon would trap him. There was only one problem with this plan so far: Damon was nowhere to be found. Bonnie only hoped that he wasn't wrapped up in something with Elena and would make it a point to actually show up.

Looking around the corner, she watched Stefan begin to strut around, making an ass of himself, waiting for Connor to notice. As he took a seat at the patio just a couple tables over, Bonnie's heart sped up noticeably, her nerves going crazy as she waited to see if their plan would end up working. When asked what he'd like to drink, Bonnie heard faintly as he asked if they had a pint of blood. When given a strange look by the waitress, he lifted his hand, stopping any protest before it had the chance to come about. "If you don't have that," he said, "I'll take the rarest steak you have. Just make sure it's still bleeding," he said, giving a wicked smirk. He was tapping into his ripper mode, something she knew was dangerous for him to do, but at the same time, this was all pretend, right? He wasn't really going to go back to being a ripper.

Overhearing all the talk of blood, Connor's head had shot up, and he'd been observing Stefan ever since the word had left his mouth. Bonnie shot a quick text to Stefan. He's hooked. You've got him. She watched as Stefan pulled the phone from his pocket, smirking in satisfaction as he read the text. "Mm, my next little treat," he said just loudly enough for Connor to hear. "O negative.. my favorite." He shook his head while licked his lips as if savoring the thought, and for some reason unbeknownst to her, Bonnie's stomach let out an aching pang. She wasn't sure if it were because O negative was her blood type or because of the little lick Stefan had given his lips, but her heart was nearly beating from her chest at this point, and she was sure he could hear it, no matter how far away he may have been.

After receiving a mildly cooked steak, that's when Stefan's true show began. Cutting into it, he furrowed his brow as if he was confused. "Excuse me, I believe I said I wanted this as bloody as possible," he said loudly. The waitress stuttered some nonsense about not being able to serve a fully rare steak, that it was against the rules of their health code, and Stefan stood up, flinging the plate into the wall, not even wincing as it shattered, shards of the glass flying about as he raised his voice even more, "Here's what you're going to do," he said in the angelic voice he used when he was compelling someone, "You're going to go get me a new steak, full of blood, no matter what your health code says, or I'm going to take the blood from your neck and use it as ketchup for my fries, you got that?" As the girl nodded quickly, Stefan let out a laugh, watching her hurry away, shrugging big as she saw all of the eyes on him, "Humans, right?" He shook his head, getting up, "Forget this." He left a one hundred dollar bill on the table before sauntering off, his satisfied smirk growing as Connor got up to follow him.

As she watched the men approach, her eyes widened. Damon wasn't here yet, late as usual, and here Connor and Stefan were, coming up to take the next step in the plan. Bonnie had to think of the spells she remembered, and fast. Confinement spells, hindrance enchantments, and most of all, protective chants to prevent a barrier between herself and the danger that prevailed. Stefan entered the alleyway, looking around as if to find Damon and Bonnie merely shrugged, mouthing "Trust me" as she thought of a new plan. If Connor thought Stefan was attacking her, he'd be more willing to attack Stefan, and that's when they could fight back.

Placing her hands against Stefan's sides, she backed into the wall of the alleyway, pressing his body against hers, allowing him to bury his face in her neck, fangs exposed as he did so, miming as if he were striking her with a bite, and as Connor rounded the corner, the small girl let out a b, itlood curdling scream, sure to draw the hunter close enough to strike. As he entered the alleyway, Bonnie quickly muttered an immobility spell, keeping him exactly where he was as she reluctantly released Stefan, the vampire's expression curious, as if he was wondering what was to happen now.

Bonnie paced over to stop in front of the hunter, her head tilting as she motioned for Stefan to take Connor and hold his arms behind him, guiding him further into the alleyway, out of the vision of any possible spectators. Stefan held the hunter with such force, she thought he was going to snap the man in half. Not that Bonnie would mind, it's just the fact that Stefan's strong grip accentuated the strength of his biceps, each having identically perfect tone to the other. That was one more thing the witch admired about him, his perfectly toned body. Bonnie bit her lip, shaking her head as if to rid her mind of the thoughts, then looked up into Connor's eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded as he struggled in Stefan's grasp, his lips unmoving. "And why do you want to hurt my friends?" she added, staring daggers at the man as he still said nothing. Raising her hand, the tiny brunette sent a current through his body, the sensations as if he were being torched from the inside out, and soon Connor began screaming, begging for her to stop. She was doing something right, she knew she was. She hadn't seen Grams, she hadn't seen the spirits that had scolded her in the past. Something told her she was meant to do this, that this man was a new level of evil, and it was her responsibility to rid the town- no, the world- of him and his practices.

"Talk, or I'll begin breaking bones," Stefan demanded, and Bonnie simply shushed him, drawing her hand into a fist, and Stefan's eyes widened as Connor began to appear as if he were choking. As Stefan's gaze moved back to Bonnie, he noticed the twinkle in her eyes, that same twinkle and recognition she always held when she was practicing magic, and he knew she was doing it. As Stefan watched her in awe, Bonnie's eyes grew cold. "You hurt my friend Tyler. You tried to kill Elena, Caroline, and the others. You don't deserve any pity," she said flatly.

"Bonnie, let him go, we have to find out what he wants," Stefan said quietly, as if to remind her, yet he knew as he looked at her that she was already gone. Bonnie's eyes grew colder by the second with each time she relived the memory, each time she thought about how Caroline had described Connor shooting Tyler, how Elena had told her he'd spiked the drinks at Rebekah's party. He was out to get them. He was out to get them all, and he had to be stopped. The tighter she squeezed her fist, the more the man choked and wheezed, and in some sick sense, the sounds were comforting to her. She knew it was wrong, to take someone's life, but in this moment, all she knew was that she wanted his. She wanted to strip him of everything he'd ever known, just as he'd tried to do to her friends.

Stefan watched the scene before him in horror: Connor's heartbeat slowing, Bonnie's nose beginning to trickle blood, and soon, with the slam of a car door, he felt his brother's presence. Hearing the new presence in the alleyway, Bonnie's concentration faltered, yet somehow, it was already too late. Connor had lost too much oxygen, she had taken too much from him, and slowly but surely, his heart weakened more and more until finally, it gave its last beat.

"Well," Damon said, appearing to be attempting to be smooth. "Sorry, I'm late. I didn't mean to miss the party," he smirked, clapping Bonnie on the back as she wiped her nose, the witch's eyes soon beginning to tear as she looked at the scene before her, the crime she'd committed. As Stefan took in her expression, he pushed Damon's hand off of the girl, giving him a stern look. "Damon, go," he said, merely glaring when Damon started to protest before finally giving up and just walking back to his car and driving off, "Call me if I'm needed," he said as he took off.

Once he was gone, Bonnie's hand slowly lifted to her mouth, her limbs shaking and her eyes wide as they filled with tears. What had she done? She'd killed another human being. One that was no more innocent than the vampires she was supposed to despise, but one who was not destined for damnation all the same. Wordlessly, Stefan pulled her small body into his arms, wrapping her in a hug similar to the one he'd given her the day he'd come by just days before. "Bonnie, I'm sorry," he muttered after several minutes. "I thought Damon would come and you'd only have to help lure and hold him here. I didn't mean for you to have to.. to kill him," he said quietly.

Listening to his words, Bonnie shook her head. "It's not that I killed him that worries me. It's how I felt when I did it. It felt good. And that's something that I don't think I should be feeling. But yet, I did, and it was the most natural feeling in the world." Stefan nodded as he listened to her, taking in everything she was saying. "Maybe you felt that way, because you knew of the wrongs that he'd committed. That's what I tend to think of when I remember attacking someone. I know it wasn't the thing to do, attacking them back, but at the same time, it makes me feel better to remember what I rid the world of at the same time." Bonnie nodded, biting her lip in the center. "The difference is.. I never want to feel like that again."

As Stefan looked down at her, the pain in her eyes was evident, and he held her tighter, "You don't have to, alright? You're okay. You'll get through this," he said quietly as he gently rubbed along her back. She gave an almost-laugh as she looked up at him, scoffing, "Yeah, because of you," she replied, and Stefan smiled. "You could do this without me, Bonnie. You're strong, you always have been. And I'm grateful that you are, because if you weren't, we'd all be dead by now. Thank you, for which, by the way," he nodded, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

And there it was again, that damn tongue movement. As another foreign pang moved through Bonnie's body, she was sure this time, it was from watching him do just that. Furrowing her brow slightly, she leaned up, carefully pressing her lips to his, almost cautiously. As he began to kiss back, Bonnie allowed her eyes to close and her hands to rest against his chest, his arms wrapping low around her waist. She had always wondered about how this would happen, if it were to happen, and in an alleyway, post the death of the hunter she'd just killed was definitely not on the top of her list.

As her eyes remained closed, Bonnie felt his hands trail from her waist to her ass, then to her thighs, easily lifting them in his hands, pulling her legs to wrap around his waist as he pinned her against the wall. He was unsure if this were the time or the place to be doing such a deed, Bonnie never seemed like that type of girl, but for now, a more suitable setting would have to wait. This was what would be taking place right here and right now, everything else was being set aside, and it was understood between them that neither of them mnded. Nothing else mattered near as much at the current time.

Blindly grasping the button of Stefan's jeans, she hastily tugged at it as her hips ground down against his, churning in rhythm with his own in ways that made him more drunk than the best bourbon he'd tasted in his lifetime. As the button came undone, the zipper of his pants soon followed, and after not much longer, the vampire felt his pants pooling at his feet as his fingers slipping beneath the witch's dress, caressing her caramel skin as his fingers delicately traced each curve of her body before deciding on the exact one he wanted to touch.

Quickly, yet gracefully, he yanked her panties to the side, removing his own length from his boxers, his fingers working Bonnie's dripping core with the other hand. She wanted him, that much was obvious, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew part of her always had. As she pressed her hips roughly down against his fingers, daring him to insert more, to drive them deeper into her, he obliged briefly before growing impatient himself and removing his fingers, giving a smile of satisfaction as he heard her noise of protest.

Kissing her nose, Stefan placed his forehead against her, "Patience, doll. It's a virtue, I've heard," he teased, and in one swift motion, he plunged the full length of his aching cock into her. As he felt her walls take him in, hugging him tightly, he let out a low, predatory growl, nearly masking the scream of pleasure she'd let out in the same instant. As one of his hands gripped her thigh tightly, keeping them parted forcefully as his other hand pressed firmly against her mouth, keeping her quiet. Giving her a smirk, he withdrew from her, then pounded hard into her once more, hitting her in just the spot she was aching to be stimulated. Bonnie cried out behind his hand, and he repeated the action once more.

As seconds turned to minutes, Bonnie knew the time was passing quickly and she couldn't hold out much longer. Each thrust of the hips Stefan gave her had her wailing, whimpering almost pathetically for more. When he grasped her thigh tighter and draped her knee over his shoulder, she closed her eyes to savor each sensation, knowing she would soon be done for. With each pounding movement, Bonnie let out a loud moan that was followed, if not joined simultaneously by an even louder groan from Stefan's end.

Not long after had switched their position, he soon felt the young girl's walls begin to quake around his shaft, and he knew that she'd soon be a goner, him falling shortly behind her. With each shaky breath she took, every time she whined his name, he thrust into her harder, faster, making her scream louder, clutching him tighter. When he finally felt he couldn't take anymore, he dropped his hand between them, placing his thumb against Bonnie's clit, beginning to rub furiously, mercilessly, until her body couldn't take anymore. With a silent scream, she came around him, flooding his cock with her own form of cream and honey, and soon, he followed, filling her completely with one final, rough thrust.

As each of their bodies gave way, he leaned heavily into her, keeping her pressed between the wall and himself as Bonnie reached up, placing her hand against the top of his head, gently stroking his hair frown the crown of his head down to the base of his neck. "I love you, Bon," he murmured, beginning to regret the words as soon as they left his lips. As her hazel eyes took in his expression, she gently slid her finger beneath his chin, placing a soft kiss to his lips as she nodded once. "I know. And don't you dare think of reconsidering," she said, trying to lighten the mood as she whispered to where only he could hear, "I love you too."

Stefan nodded, and smiled the first genuine smile she'd seen him sport in a while. She sighed as he removed himself from her, carefully placing her feet on the ground, but keeping her arms intertwined around his neck, "So, how are we going to tell everyone?" she asked quietly. Looking down at her, she noticed as he got that mischievous gleam in his eyes that she'd come to know so well, "We'll tell them that he attacked you, so I killed him." Bonnie rolled her eyes, giving him one of her signature glares before he returned her gaze with a smirk of his own, "We'll tell them that I love someone I'm not supposed to. And even though it's supposed to feel wrong, I wish I could regret it. Because I don't, not one bit." Bonnie nodded silently, as if to say she agreed, then leaned in, giving him one last kiss before carefully pulling away, "C'mon, Mr. Salvatore. I believe you have a few things left to show me," she said, leading the way out of the alleyway.


End file.
